The present invention relates to electrical circuitry, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to interface circuits including a transistor.
The ongoing desire for faster circuitry with fewer components has fueled a need for better ways to interface various circuits and circuitry components. Improved interfacing for electro-optical devices, such as photodetectors and laser generating components, is of particular interest. Proposed interface circuits for certain photodectors typically limit the available frequency response and/or signal-to-noise ratio of such devices. In other proposed arrangements, interfaces between certain laser generating components and one or more corresponding input signal sources often include complicated filter networks in an attempt to provide adequate impedance matching. Besides electro-optics, other applications would also benefit from better interfacing. Thus, there is a demand for further advancement in this area of technology.